User talk:Diablomax
Talk What happend to ours talk page`s? Okay 15:26, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Finally Soo i made a story again, i hope you and the others like it. ^^ 14:18, April 11, 2013 (UTC) This sound? How does this sound Diablomax-senpai? “Are you sure this is right?” a strong male voice was heard from behind the desk covered with old papers, letter, documents, files, pens/pencils and a small hole from a small knife that was stabbed into it out of angry. The man’s face was covered by the darkness while the rest of his body and clothes were visible by the tiny light coming from the flickering candle. “Yes…” another voice was heard at other side of the desk. Although this time it was a young boy’s voice. The boy was standing tall to show his determination for his request. His face would have been shown if it wasn’t for the hood he was wearing. His whole body and clothes were covered by the black cloak he was wearing. “Very well,” the man spoke, “I shall allow this but I urge you to be careful.” “I understand sensei,” the boy spoke heading to the door. “One question,” the main said making the boy stop and turn to face him. “Why are you doing this?” the man asked, leaning back against his chair, “I mean, why are you doing this for him?” There was a moment of silence before he boy stepped forward, towards the desk, into the light showing a tiny bit of his face, “I have my reasons….” Sorry if it's a little long, I did it in class. ^^" Piglet98 (talk) Hi Senpai Is it an 'ok' meaning i need to try harder and make it better, or is it an 'ok' meaning it's good enough? Sorry for the question, i just wanna make sure the story will be ultimate enough. Piglet98 (talk) 01:01, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Max! Would you mind me posting my story here as soon as it's finished? I'd love to help and make this wiki bigger. ^o^ Thanks in advance~! ~Alex User:Pokemon Ranger Alex: Everyone wants their dreams to come true. Just remember that nightmares are dreams too... 14:50, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Think Hey,yeah I changed the wikis pic to Sasuke,if you dont like it tell me I will change it back.I was just trying something.Sorry 13:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Aha okay Tnx.I was worried will you like it.But it is fine. Hello Max, it's me again! I was wondering if I could post another fan fiction on here, one that I'd lost but now found back again. It's also about Pokémon Ranger, though more canon and more one that follows the game. It's kind of a story before the one I've had planned for a while now. Thanks in advance. Hope to speak to you again soon! ~ Alex Pokémon Ranger Alex: "Happiness can be found even in the darkest times, if only one remembers to turn on the light." ~Albus Dumbledore 19:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC)